Fallout at the Gate
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: two years after the NCR victory in the battle of hoover dam the courier come to the capital of the NCR but once there he will have to fight an army like any other coming from a strange gate who opened in the city, after repelling the invasion he and the NCR army enter the gate discovering a Virgin world full of might and magic. one thing is sure: nothing will be the same.


**Prologue: The courier's new war Part 01**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Fallout New Vegas and Gate: jieitai kanochi nite kaku tatakaeri belong to me.**

 _War, children, it's just a shot away  
It's just a shot away  
_ **Gimme Shelter of the Rolling Stones**

" _So this is the Capital of the NCR I can say that is impressive, and that's is said a lot"_ through a man, of Caucasian ascendency on his middle 20, black messy hair, green eyes, tan skin, tall stature with a great scar on his face dressed with a riot gear. This man was the courier six Noah Graham the famous "Demon of the west" for his actions during the second battle of Hoover Dam who caused the victory of the republic against the Caesar legion and the death on his hands of both Caesar and his right hand man the Legate Lanius.

Now Two years later he comes to the Capital to visit his old friend Cass and maybe find another new job from the now ascended General Hsu (something in which he would probably have a hand, after all in can't stand the 'General' Oliver and also was a fucking war hero that handled New Vegas in a silver plate to the NCR) because lately he didn't have a decent job and the money was beginning to run dry.

 **/Sometime later in a restaurant/**

The courier was eating with some calm and measures a hamburger with a nuka cola when someone appears besides him "Can I sit here?" asked the person to which Noah tilt his head to see the person questioning him, it was man in his middle age with tan skin, piercing grey eyes, and grey hair combed back, the man was dressed with a black suit, carried a pip boy on his left arm like him and have his face marred with a burn scar on his right side, it didn't took him too much to know who was that man… after all he was like him a hero of the republic. The Slayer of the Enclave, the chosen one from arroyo Michael Rivers.

"Of Course after all this is a free country" answered the courier with a shrug before returning to his meal "but tell me what does need from me One of the most greatest heroes of the republic from me?" asked the courier cautiously, after all he doesn't want to get caught in another power play, the Mojave was enough for him.

The Chosen one chuckled at the words of the courier because the boy was like him during that age so he knew better about what possibly would depart the future to him " _You like it or not Boy you will be in the middle of the future events of the Republic, after all I only wanted to return to my people in arroyo and live peacefully for the rest of my life but now I know that our kind can't have that; after all our kind are the ones that change history"_ so he ordered his meal and answered Noah "Is simple boy like it or not you are now part of the political game of the NCR, after all you are a Hero for the people because it was thanks to you that the NCR won the war for Hoover Dam so there will be always people that would want either use you for your owns ends or put you out of their way so that they can complete their agendas" Noah ended his food and after paying it he got up of the chair but before exit the local he replied to Michael deadly serious.

"I don't care about any of that, I only helped the NCR because that aligned with my own agenda and if some fucker thinks that can harm me or someone that I care and get away with it is seriously wrong because I will hunt him down and make him wish for the cold embrace of death" with that the courier left the local leaving behind and amused Chosen one.

"Really boy you will change history you like it or not, after all that's the mindset of all the greats men in history" said the old man to himself before begin to eat his meal.

 **/Back with Noah/**

" _Stupid Old man thinking that he knows me well enough to order me around"_ thought the courier with a pissed expression on his face. He knew that he didn't help the NCR thanks to the kindness of his heart; they were his best chance to make pay the Legion for killing his Family and friends during one of theirs many incursions "But the old man is right in one thing; The NCR was full of scumbags who won't think twice to use and dispose me if I am careless" thought aloud him before picking a cigarette and smocking it slowly, when a explosion nearby shake him and saw a mob running scared "The fuck?" Murmured the man before pulling out his gun and running towards the commotion, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw what appeared be a Calvary charge was charging against the civilians "Oh no, you wannabe knights not in my watch" said the courier before materializing a Grenade launcher and shooting with it at the soldiers blowing hem to pieces and giving the persons enough chance to run away from the danger "Now let the party begins" said smiling sadistically Noah before killing the few soldiers alive with his assault carbine.

And just like that the Courier entered in a new war without knowing that it would change his life forever.

 **/Sometime Later in the NCR HQ/**

Complete and absolute chaos reigned in the HQ of the NCR Army because the mysterious apparition of this army in the capital who was destroying and killing everything in their path, in that moment entered in the command center the newly appointed General Hsu was being debriefed "So we have already coordinated the evacuation of the civilians and the deployment of our forces in the area of conflict almost ready to begin the assault, we are only waiting the Ventribirds and the mechanized corps who will arrive in two hours top" informed to Hsu one of the officers present; a woman in her middle 30, Caucasian, with brown hair tied in a pony tail, blue eyes and dressed with a officer uniform .

"Perfect once they come we will begin the offensive so begin the preparations because once they arrive we will counterattack" replied the general when a soldier enter in the office with hurry and carrying a low band radio.

"General there is someone in the radio who wants to talk with you" say the soldier passing the radio to his superior who took it and put it in his ear.

" **Hello Hsu, I am sorry for having to talk with you this way but I'm busy right now sending this 'imperials' fuckers to hell"** greeted Noah to the General who couldn't help but feel relieved that his old friend was here, after all he has the habit to change the course of the battle on his favor.

"Hello Noah is good to hear you, can you tell what are we facing?" asked the man with a little smile on his face.

" **You wouldn't believed but trust me in this because is true"** say the courier in other line causing that the general become serious. **"We are facing some empire come from some rip-off world of the lord of the rings, because those guys have in their army everything; Dragon riders, Orcs, goblins, mages and all that shit. But the good thing is that they don't know shit about firearms so they don't have tactics against them, but you better find some heavy hitters because some of these things need serious fire power to take them down, specially the dragons"** That took for surprise Hsu but knowing that the courier wouldn't joke in this situation he decided to take the warnings seriously.

"Thanks for the information Noah, but how are you doing there?" say the general because with this information they would plan better their offensive.

" **I am doing fine Hsu don't worry about me because I am sniping some of those fuckers with a anti material rifle to give a chance to some of the people to get away, but I have to hang up now because some of the dragons come to this way bay"** Say the courier before cutting the communication.

 **/Back with the Courier/**

"Come, come little lamb to the Slaughter house because I have little friend to show you" said Noah aiming his rocket launcher at the dragon with a shit eating grin on his face. The dragon his rider roared and cursed in rage at the sight of the man who was killing their brothers in arms but before the dragon rider could anything the courier shoot his weapon at the beast causing that the dragon and his exploded in chunks of blood and gore who fall over the imperial soldiers to their horror, meanwhile the courier saw them with barely contained rage and contempt before speaking to them "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOUR SONS OF A BITCHES TO FUCK WITH ME AND MY PEOPLE, YOU LOT BETTER RUN AND HIDE LIKE THE RATS YOU ARE BECAUSE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE THE RABIDS DOGS THAT YOURE SO RUN AND HIDE TO PROLONG YOUR PATECTICS BEFORE I BEGIN TO HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE THE MONGRELS THAT YOU ARE!" screamed the courier before throwing shooting the soldiers who ran for their lives as the courier shoot them with his weapons killing many of them and breaking their moral and giving begin to the tale of the monster of the new world in the empire who would haunt the memories of the survivors for years to come.

 **Author notes: what can I said I like both Fallout New Vegas and gate so I decided to make a crossover of them. I don't know if I should continue this story because I did this more to get it out of my system and dedicate more to my others stories so tell if I should continue it or not but let me tell you this story will be a little more dark because everybody will want a piece of the world at the other side of the gate (the enclave, the institute among others) and besides the empire invaded the NCR so those guys won't stop until make the empire pay for fucking with them stay tuned.**


End file.
